Domestic Dog
Domestic Dogs (Canis lupus familiaris) were probably the first tame animals. They have accompanied humans for some 10,000 years. Some scientists assert that all dogs, domestic and wild, share a common ancestor in the small South Asian wolf. Today humans have bred hundreds of different domestic dog breeds—some of which could never survive in the wild. Despite their many shapes and sizes all domestic dogs, from Newfoundlands to pugs, are members of the same species—Canis familiaris. Although they have domestic temperaments, these dogs are related to wolves, foxes, and jackals. Domestic dogs still share many behaviors with their wild relatives. Both defend their territories and mark them by urinating on trees, rocks, fence posts, and other suitable sites. These scent posts serve notice to other dogs that an animal is occupying its territory. Many pet dogs also bury bones or favorite toys for future use, just as their wild relatives sometimes bury a kill to secure the meat for later feasts. Dogs communicate in several ways. Scent is one method, another is physical appearance. Body position, movement, and facial expression often convey a strong message. Many of these signals are recognizable even to humans, such as the excited tail-wagging of a happy dog or the bared teeth of an angry or threatened animal. Vocally, dogs communicate with a cacophony of sounds including barks, growls, and whines. Domestic dogs serve as more than companions; many earn their keep by working hard. Dogs herd livestock, aid hunters, guard homes, and perform police and rescue work. Some special animals even guide the blind—a poignant symbol of the dog's longstanding role as man's best friend. Roles * It played Scud (as a Rottweiler) in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Triceratops Dinozord in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers Gallery Dog-0.jpg New-Guinea-Singing-Dog-2.jpg Dog, Mongrel (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends).jpg EEnE Dog.jpg Fantasia 2000 Dog.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg|The Wild (2006) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2414.jpg|101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg|Lilo & Stitch (2002) MSB Dog.png KND Falling Dogs.jpg PPG Dogs.png Corgis (Total Drama World Tour).jpg Dexter's Lab Dog.jpg Dog (Alphabetimals).png IMG 0294.PNG IMG 0296.PNG CPatP Dogs.png IMG 1191.PNG IMG 1713.JPG IMG 1187.PNG Angry Bob.jpg IMG 1332.PNG IMG 6286.JPG IMG 9175.PNG IMG_3697.PNG IMG 1289.PNG IMG df dog.jpeg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Dog-small-Word-World.jpg Dogcitizens02.png Mrs. Jumbo the Penguin.png|Arthur (1996-2014) Elephant On Earth.png Yellow Submarine Dog and 2 Red Devils.png|Yellow Submarine (1968) Flooding.png Alphabet Train.jpg See Also * Domestic Cat * Grey Wolf (The ancestor of this species.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Canids Category:Bambi Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Lilo & Stitch Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Bolt Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:The Black Cauldron Animals Category:Charlotte's Web Animals Category:Rock-A-Doodle Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Man's Best Friend Animals Category:Poltergeist (1982) Animals Category:The Good Son Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Nutshack Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Goanimate Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Racing Stripes Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sanjay and Craig Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:The Emoji Movie Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:To Die For Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Watership Down Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Tex Avery Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Invasion Animals Category:Free Willy Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Bronk and Bongo Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Babe Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Garfield Animals Category:Dr. Dolittle Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Annabelle's Wish Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Teletubbies Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Characters